Money Is Everything
by snakeboy33
Summary: When the Straw Hat Pirates come across a game ship, they find themselves locked in a game that they can't win. To get their money back, they have to beat the crew, but is the crew even beatable? I know, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

The Thousand Sunny glided smoothly along the waves, and every crew member was off doing their normal stuff: Nami was drawing maps, Robin was reading, Franky and Usopp were working underneath, Chopper was working in his room, Sanji in the kitchen, Brook was on the deck trying to figure out a sitar, Zoro was in the gym, and Luffy was snoring on the deck. Zoro looked out the window, and saw a ship coming up. He spoke into the mike.

"Hey, I see a good-sized ship coming up," he announced. Robin looked over, while the other crew members joined on the deck. Brook was apparently completely ignorant and continued fiddling around with his instrument, and Luffy was still fast asleep. The ship grew closer.

"Look at it, it looks like it was completely torn to pieces," Franky said, crossing his arms. And he was right, the ship's sail was in tatters, and the ship itself looked old and weak. Anything colorful was gone.

"There is no money on the ship," Nami said plainly," I can smell it." Suddenly Luffy jolted awake.

"NAMI SMELLS SOMETHING?!" he cried.

"I don't smell any meat," the orange haired woman said.

"Ah man," Luffy said disappointed, but smiled when he saw the ship," cool a ship." Brook looked up, and walked over.

"Looks like my old ship," he said," this sends chills throughout my skin, but I have no skin, YOHOHOHOHO!" Luffy laughed with him. Some people popped up.

"Look a ship!" one them yelled. Everyone ran out, and they braced to jump.

"Get their treasure!" and they boarded the Thousand Sunny. When the dust cleared, they were all on the ground. One of them sat up.

"Sorry about that," he said," we just lost a whole a lot of money."

"To who?" asked Nami, looking worried.

"Some gamblers, but they were too good, we lost quickly, and lost all our money," the man said. The rest of the people began to stand up.

"If I were you, I'd hit the sea," another said, before the jumped back on their ship, and sailed away.

"A Davy Back Fight, I presume?" Robin questioned.

"Then that would mean that Foxy fellow," Brook stated.

"It's wasn't a Davy Back Fight, they still had their flag and sail," said Sanji. Nami turned around with her money eyes.

"There are players out there with a lot of money," she cried with happiness, lets go get it." She span around gleefully as she said this.

"Well, we could use the money," agreed Luffy. Usopp looked worried.

"But if they are good, then I bet they are also strong, let's go," he said.

"Let's go! Let's go!" echoed Chopper, on Usopp's head, but the ship was already sailing in that direction.

After a short while, another ship came up, the ship was colorful, and the lights were bright. It was slightly larger than the Thousand Sunny, and looked like a cruise ship.

"I wonder if that is them?" Franky said looking intrigued. An answer seemed to come when the ship drifted along side them. A colorful wheel was on the center, and two girls (one blonde, the other red) were standing there. A tall teenager with blonde hair and a yellow shirt stepped up.

"Step right up here, don't be shy, play the Wheel of Fate!" he announced," spin it right and win 300,000,000 Beri." Nami shot up with joy.

"300,000,000 BERI!" she cried," we have to play!"

"Let's think about this first," Zoro said calmly, he turned to Luffy," Captain?" Luffy thought of this for about 2 seconds.

"Let's do it," he said with a smile.

"Come aboard then," said the teen," the name's Eddy, and the ladies are Sarah and Nazz." The Straw Hat Pirates came aboard.

"We'll leave you alone for some time," Eddy said politely, and he and the girls went inside.

"We will be rich!" Nami cried dancing around. Robin smiled.

"You seem to be excited," she obviously stated calmly. Suddenly, another teenager, poked his head from behind something. He was as tall (if not slightly taller) than Eddy, wore a sock-like black hat, a red shirt, and blue shorts.

"Psst," he whispered, gesturing.

"Look another guy," Luffy pointed out. The guy ran over.

"I don't have much time," he said panting," my names is Edd, but call me Double D, look don't participate." Sanji frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Look I want to tell you this but...," before he finished, he paused an looked mesmerized for a second.

"You okay?" asked Brook. Double D smiled.

"I mean, enjoy yourselves, get that money," and with that he ran inside.

"Well that was weird," said Zoro. Inside the ship, Double D lay against the wall panting.

"How you guys sleep at night I don't know," he said, looking up. Sarah, and a short boy with curly blonde hair and a blue shirt, were sitting on the couch.

"You say that all the time," said the boy. Behind him, was Nazz, a tall red-headed boy with a green shirt, a taller boy with blue hair, and another tall boy with a circle of fuzz on his head and a green jacket. Eddy stood on a platform, with a sneer.

"It is easy money," he said.

"But it is wrong," Double D protested, standing up straight.

"Need any more convincing?" asked the boy, a stranger flash in his eyes.

"No Jimmy, I don't," Double D sighed.

"Good, then let's get some money," Eddy sneered, cracking his knuckles, a snake slithered around his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"I'm not sure if we should be doing this," said Zoro," Double D was going to warn us about something but then he changed suddenly."

"With 300,000,000 Beri up for grabs," Nami cried," over everyone's dead bodies."

"But Nami-san, there is a problem," said Brook.

"What?" Nami asked looking at him.

"I am already dead, YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed, Luffy laughed with him. Franky looked around at the ship.

"Whoever designed this ship must have been super," stated Franky," there are all kinds of structures, as though this entire ship was pieced together from several ship." Usopp looked around worriedly.

"I don't like this," he said," I have the I-Should-Not-Be-On-This-Ship disease."

"Oh, should I try and find a cure?" asked Chopper. But before Usopp answered, Eddy burst out of the door.

"ALL RIGHT!" he cried," LET'S PLAY!" Sarah and Nazz walked out, and the red-headed boy walked out too. Unlike the other people, he had a surly looking face, and glared at the Straw Hats. He walked behind the wheel. Eddy pointed the wheel.

"Choose your color, if it ends up right, you win," he said, the Straw Hats looked at the wheel. It was divided into wedges, all of which except one were red, the other was blue.

"We pick red," Robin spoke up.

"Very good," said Eddy," but just so you know, if you lose, you lose 100,000,000 beri." Nami's eyes widened.

"That is so...," but before she finished, Zoro cut her off.

"That is not so much, we have plenty of money," he said. Nazz and Sarah spun the wheel, and if the Straw Hats have been paying attention to what Kevin might have been doing, they would have saw the beginning of the scam.

"Hayai Hayai Beam," he murmured, making a triangle out of his hand. A triangular beam shot out and hit the wheel, causing it to speed up heavily.

"Why is going so fast?" asked Sanji.

"Puts in a little more chance," answered Eddy. The wheel began to slow down, and it looked like it was going to land on red, but the Straw Hats were so concentrated, that they failed to notice, Nazz's eyes glow white for a moment. The wheel stopped, on blue. The rookie pirates stared.

"Oh to bad," Eddy said with a frown," but rules are rules, that is 100,000,000 Beri gone, ROLF! ED! Get the the loot." Two very tall boys exited the ship, one had blue hair, with a long, almost stretched, neck, and stretched looking arms and legs. The other had almost no chin, and only one eyebrow, one long one that hovered over both eyes. Both were wearing a shirt, and shorts.

"How about another round?" Eddy offered, looking enthusiastic.

"I wouldn't do it," said Zoro," something is strange about this contest, I think that...." But before Zoro could finish, the curly haired boy's (who was on a balcony overlooking) eyes glowed for a brief moment, and then Sarah's eyes glowed as well.

"Never mind, let's go!" cried Zoro, looking pumped. Everyone stared at him, it was not like him to act this way, but they went along. For several rounds they tried, every time losing. Most of them began to think they should stop, but something changed their minds. Eventually, their money was all gone. Eddy immediately held up his hand.

"Well folks, that is it," he said very quickly and urgently," Let's meet again." And without a word, the team slunk back into the ship, and the Straw Hats boarded their ship. Nami collapsed to the ground in tears.

"I can't believe we just lost everything," she sobbed, Robin laid her hand on her shoulder. Brook looked after the ship, which was beginning to sail away, and spotted something, and grabbed it.

"Look at this," he said, holding it up, it was a Wanted Posters magazine, he began to flip threw it, and when he opened up one page, his long jaw dropped.

"What is it?" asked Franky. Brook held up the page. On it read:

_The Ed Pirates_

_Eddy the Scam, 150,000,000 Beri; be warned bounty hunters, Eddy is a trickster, and a cheat. Ate a Devil Fruit that is currently kept classified._

_Edd the Gentlemen, 130,000,000 Beri; Eddy's first mate, most people call him Double D, he is a nice person, but is corrupted by the crew all the time. Ate the Fosu Fosu no Mi._

_Ed the Idiot, 110,000,000 Beri; the second mate, Ed is very stupid, but is so incredibly strong that he could beat a Fishman in hand to hand combat. Ate the Dashijiru_ _Dashijiru no Mi._

It listed the other members of the crew, each one having a bounty. On the tip of each page on them were three skulls, the middle one with a sneer, the right one with a glum expression, and the left one had a stupid smile. Each member had a tattoo on their arm of that symbol. There was a picture of a ship that matched the ship they had recently seen. It was called the Scammer.

"They were pirates?" Chopper questioned with shock.

"And cheaters at that," added Robin. Nami suddenly shot up, fire in her eyes.

"They cheated out my money, I will snap each and every one of their bones," she roared, which was seconded by Luffy, who had fallen asleep after a couple of wheel spins.

But when they all turned to fight, the Ed Pirates' ship was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
